


Audi Nos

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Latin, NSFW, Smut, kinda rough, pain!kink, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean is trying all sorts of new things lately, and Y/N helps him with one more…~
Relationships: Dean/reader, Demon!Dean/You
Kudos: 6





	Audi Nos

Dean tugged his hand through her hair, gathering up a fistful at the nape of her neck and yanking hard.

“Again!” he roared, hips bucking as Y/N bounced on his thick cock.

“Ex-exorcizamus te, omnis immundus sp-spiritus” she began again, reciting the Latin perfectly even though her chest was heaving, her body sweating and shaking. “Omnis satanica po-po-potestas!” Her tiny voice filled the room as another orgasm rocked her to the core, forcing her cunt to pulse around him.

Dean shuddered beneath her and dropped both hands to her hips, holding her down as he savored the moment. “Keep going!” he commanded, emerald eyes flashing black as hers rolled to the ceiling.

It was a strange game; one that Dean had discovered not long ago, on that first night when he’d come to collect her, stealing Y/N right out from under Sam’s nose. He’d fucked her right there in back of the car, First Blade against her throat to keep her compliant. It felt so good to have her back in his arms, to have his cock back where it belonged- sunk deep inside his favorite fucktoy. But it was when she gathered her courage that things took a turn; when she saw what had become of him, the onyx eyes giving his new nature away. Y/N had screamed the exorcism into the night, and Dean had flinched, but nothing more.

It couldn’t rip the demon from his body because Dean was the demon. The ritual merely stung, sending sharp pulses through his body, burning just enough to quicken his pulse and make everything so much more delicious. Perhaps he was bored with fucking his way through the Midwest, or maybe it was that perfect blend of pleasure and pain, but whatever it was, Dean wasn’t letting it- or Y/N go anytime soon.

“Faster!”

Blunt nails dug into her sides and Y/N did her best to keep going, her ass slamming down onto his firm thighs with each bounce.

“…facias libertate sevire…”

“Yes! Fuck!” Dean sneered against her throat and bit down hard, breaking the skin just above her collarbone. He licked at the droplets of blood and hissed as the copper flooded his taste buds. “More!’

Y/N was barely holding on, skirting another orgasm, her mouth moving on autopilot now, finishing the recitation for the third time. “Te…rogamus…”

“Yes!” Dean’s stomach tightened as he roared.

Y/N clung to his thick shoulders, her thighs shaking, body ready to give up. “Audi…nos!”

The final surge flowed through the demon and Dean grunted loudly, his mouth locked to her flesh, his cry muffled by her body. Y/N stopped her bounce, but kept moving, her pussy milking him until every drop was spent and he softened inside her.

“Dean…” she panted, her palms covering his flushed cheeks as he pulled back to look up at her.

He let out a satisfied sigh and cocked a half smile as he slapped her ass. “Thanks, Sweetheart,” he said, giving her a hard push to the left. “Now get off me.”

Y/N dropped onto the couch with a limp thud, dazed and shocked as he stood to get dressed.

“Where you goin’?” she slurred, still catching her breath. 

Dean zipped up his jeans and grabbed his shirt, marching towards the motel room door without even glancing back at his ruined conquest. “Out,” he mumbled as the lock disengaged. “Don’t wait up.”


End file.
